The Outsiders
by pantrycakeless
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise has discovered an uninhabited M class planet and is ready for some much needed shore leave. Upon arriving there is a shocking discovery of a strange native population. OFC/OMC OFC/Spock
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm only going to put the disclaimer that I do not own these characters in once. There are points of the story that uses Vulcan and are not directly translated but are given a brief summary. Each chapter is a different person's point of view and vary greatly in length. As always, reviews and criticism are welcome. Thank you, pantrycakeless.

 **Female POV**

* * *

"This is illogical." I grumbled to my leader, who was crouching next to me on the dense forest floor.

"I didn't tell you to come with me, Subcommander." He whispered back as we watched the Outsiders set up their camp in the clearing.

"For all we know they could be like the Others and you know what happened when they came." I replied from behind the massive tree I was using as cover.

"Let us give them an opportunity, Subcommander. We gain nothing from being hostile towards all outsiders." He stated, coolly. Though I didn't agree with him, I could see his logic and would follow the Commander into the far reaches of the galaxy if he asked.

"As you wish, Commander." I replied.

"For now, we will observe them to figure out some of their motives." I just nodded my head in reply. We got more comfortable on the forest floor and watched the Outsiders. We watched as both males and females set up some kind of tent in the middle of the clearing. The males were dressed in different colored shirts and black pants while the females were dressed in mono-colored dresses. Blue and red were the most prevalent colors but occasionally a yellow shirted male would appear followed by two other males, both of whom wore blue shirts.

"Their leader must be the male in the yellow shirt, Commander." I observed aloud.

"I had the same thought. I want you to stay here and watch the camp as I talk to them."

"But-"

"That is an order, Subcommander. Watch me from the trees and be prepared for a fight." He interrupted before I could argue. With his orders I quietly scrambled onto the branch hanging above my head. I maneuvered myself above the encampment, as high and close as possible. I watched as my commander seemed to fly through the forest before he stopped, just outside of the clearing. He looked up to the sky and locked his eyes on me. He caught my eye and nodded before he took a deep breath and a step into the clearing.

As he stepped out into the clearing of strangers I notched my bow, controlled my breathing, and waited for any hostile signs from the Outsiders. The Outsiders did not even realize my brother was in their encampment until he spoke.

"Hello!" He said with his hands raised to show he had no weapons at the ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spock POV**

* * *

I heard some rustling on the forest floor but I deduced that it must be the wildlife on this planet. Since our scans did not pick up any sentient beings on this planet my deductions were based on sound logic. That is until I heard a deep male voice greet me in my native tongue. I immediately turned to look at the male whom had just spoken. He was young, not even twenty-five Terran years by my estimate, with long dark hair. He was dressed in what looked to be a tattered military uniform. From this distance, I could not determine his eye color but it appeared to be light, similar to blue or green. Fascinating.

"Hello." Our leader, Captain James T. Kirk, responded in Federation Standard. At this the young man looked confused as he tilted his head to one side. The young male neither dropped his hands nor did he move closer to us. But judging from his posture I could tell he was not nervous or fearful of us, just confused.

"Can you understand us?" Captain Kirk asked. Again the young male tilted his head to one side and he furrowed his brows in confusion.

 _"_ _T'nar pak sorat y'rani."_ I said with my hands raised in a proper greeting.

 _"_ _T'nar jaral, Tomasu."_ He said with a responding greeting. As we greeted each other the captain looked between us with a curious spark in his eye.

 _"_ _Po du ek'tra nash-veh Vrekasht, Tomasu?"_ He asked, eyeing the security team and their drawn phasers.

"What is happening, Mr. Spock?" The Captain asked me.

"He wants to know why we are on his planet, Captain." I replied. Though I did not show it, my curiosity was increasing by the moment.

"Where are our translators?!" Doctor McCoy fumed from behind me. Doctor McCoy's outburst startled the male and he raised his hands and took a step back into the forest.

 _"_ _Po than ish-veh saul-tor? Kup tra'ein-veh riyeht?"_

 _"_ _Ri, Tomasu. Ish-veh kup-pen ral Terran vi maut tepor'es bagik."_ At my response he again looked confused but he did lower his hands. I then turned to the good doctor and spoke in Standard. "Doctor McCoy, if you would please refrain from your usual outbursts since they are a hindrance to this First Contact."

At this Doctor McCoy grumbled at me but he did stop his sudden outbursts and began his search for the Universal Translator in earnest. While he moved about the camp the young male came to stand next me with a more relaxed posture and stance. Interesting.

 _"_ _Ra wimish ish-veh, Tomasu?"_ He asked me in a quiet voice.

 _"_ _Nash-veh wimish Spock. Ra wimish ish-veh?"_

"S'Kendal." He said in Federation Standard. Doctor McCoy must have been successful in his search for the Universal Translator.

"It is nice to meet you, S'Kendal. I'm Captain James Kirk of the Starship Enterprise." Jim said with his hand raised for the human custom of a handshake.


	3. Chapter 3

**S'Kendal POV**

* * *

The male in the yellow shirt raised his hand. But he must have forgotten the customary greeting because he thrust his hand towards me instead of raising it in greeting.

"Live long and prosper, Captain James Kirk." I said in reply. "Now I ask again: what are you doing on my planet?"

"We are peaceful explorers and we came upon this uncharted planet several days ago."

"Curiosity is an understandable response to an unknown planet, but surely your planetary scanners are advanced for you to no longer physically travel to a planet's surface to gather further research?" I was shamelessly interrogating their leader but I needed information quickly. My Subcommander was the least patient individual member in this quadrant of the galaxy.

"We do indeed have fairly advanced planetary scanners but, unfortunately, my people have been without shore leave for quite some time. When we came across this planet there were no obvious signs of intelligent life so I decided to extend some leave for my crew in small shifts. But only after a landing party could confirm the planet's safety." His explanation was logical. His mind also was bright and truthful, something I could determine even from the distance I was maintaining. Unfortunately, for Captain Kirk and his crew I had to be sure for the Subcommander. I couldn't put her through another invasion of outsiders, since the last time nearly destroyed our people.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? Your people come down with weapons and they take things as if they belonged to them." I bluffed with a straight face.

"We are sorry if we have caused any offense. All of our people are curious about this planet and we wished to take some samples for research." Angry One said. "If this is sacred land then we would be more than happy to put back any sam- "

"What is done is done, Angry One. You may take all the samples you wish from any portion of this planet. Just know, I will not tolerate any mining or exploitation of the planet."

"Of course, S'Kendal." Spock replied smoothly.

"Good. Now that that is settled, would you like to join me for a meal. You would not have to leave your equipment if you do not wish but it would take some time to bring all of the food here." I explained. I hoped they would be willing to leave their equipment because then the Subcommander could take a closer look at their equipment and try to figure out their motives on her own. She tended to not trust my judgement when it came to outsiders. Again, something that I could not fault her for.

"Let me contact my ship and talk to my people here, since some of them might wish to head back to our ship but I would be more than happy to accompany you for a meal."

"Of course. Just let me know how many will be joining us, Captain James Kirk." I said. I did not want to leave the Subcommander alone in the camp if the red shirted ones were staying. Since I had taken note that they were the only crew members with weapons.

"Thank you and you may call me Kirk, or James, if you prefer." I nodded my head in understanding and began to actually look at the faces of the crew members that were still mingling around the camp.

When I looked around the encampment a small female in a blue dress uniform walked past the tent. She had to be the most beautiful female I had ever seen and my entire being was drawn to her. She had fire-red hair and the greenest of eyes. They were even greener than the forest surrounding the clearing and all I wanted to do was keep her safe and in my constant field of vision. It felt similar to dying but I tore my eyes off of her and hoped no one, even the Subcommander, had seen my lapse of control.


	4. Chapter 4

**Female's POV**

* * *

I watched as the Commander invited the outsiders to a meal. That was one of the signals we had agreed upon to tell the other to look through their equipment. I also watched as his eyes landed on one of the few females in the landing party and his entire body became tense. It was humorous to watch his small lapse in control but I was also quite confused. I hoped he would explain his reaction to the female when we met later but, for now, it appeared I had another job to do.

I relaxed my stance on the tree branch and re-sheathed my bow and arrow. I than raced across the treetops to the opposite side of the clearing that the Commander had entered in and the same way he would be taking the Outsiders out of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spock POV**

* * *

I heard a rustling in the trees above us but when I looked up nothing seemed amiss, but I have been known to err before.

"May I ask a question, S'Kendal?" I asked as I moved my head away from the treetops in order to face him.

"Of course you may ask." He replied.

"Are you the only sentient being on this planet?" His only reply was to give me a smile but before he could open his mouth to respond Jim came back.

"Only one or two of the landing party members have decided to go back to the ship instead of coming and eating a meal with us. Apparently, they find the soil and plant specimens more entertaining than a stimulating conversation. They will be beaming back to the ship in the next minute or two. S'Kendal, will our equipment be safe here if we go with you to eat?" Jim asked.

"Yes. Your equipment will be here just as you left it."

"Very well, thank you. Give me another moment to inform my crew back on the ship and insure that my departing crew members arrive safely."

"Of course, James. Mr. Spock?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Might I ask for an introduction to that beautiful red-haired female?" He asked me with a tilt of his head in the general direction of Yeoman O'Brian. My curiosity was reaching new heights when it came to this young male. S'Kendal has smiled and shown more emotion than is socially acceptable by our people, just in the last hour or so. It is possible that he was not Vulcan but Romulan instead. Truthfully, I had insufficient data to formulate a workable hypothesis and was currently content to let my curiosity reside within me.

"Of course. Let me go retrieve her and I will introduce you both properly." I replied as I began to walk away and gather the only red-haired woman on the landing party.

"Yeoman O'Brian."

"Yes, Mr. Spock."

"The young male from this planet wishes to be introduced to you. Would you please accompany me back to where he is waiting for us?"

"Of course, Mr. Spock." She said as she began to follow me back to S'Kendal. When we approached S'Kendal I motioned towards Yeoman O'Brian.

"Yeoman O'Brian, may I introduce S'Kendal. S'Kendal, may I introduce Yeoman Mary O'Brian."

"It pleases me greatly to meet you, Yeoman Mary O'Brian." S'Kendal said with a small bow to the Yeoman.

"Please, call me Mary, and I'm also very pleased to meet you." Yeoman O'Brian said with a large smile spread across her face. At that moment Captain Kirk rejoined us.

"Everyone that wishes to go back to the ship is aboard safely and the rest of my people are ready to share a meal with you, S'Kendal."

"Very well, James. If you and your people would follow me, please."


	6. Chapter 6

**Female POV**

* * *

I watched as the Commander led the Outsiders away from their encampment. When the last person had vanished into the forest I continued to listen for several more moments to ensure no one was coming back early. I quickly made my way towards the tent that they had erected within the clearing. When I entered the tent it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the change in lighting.

As my eyes finally became accustomed to the dimmer lighting I made my way to a large table in the middle of the tent. The table was almost fifteen paces long with alien equipment scattered on it. The equipment looked similar to what the Others had used to convince us that they were peaceful. Even though I did not know what the equipment did I still looked at every piece and tried to figure out its purpose and the Outsider's intentions.

While I looked through their equipment I did not keep track of the passing time and the next thing I was aware of, outside of the tent, were voices coming closer to the clearing from the direction the Commander had taken the Outsiders. As their voices moved closer and closer I began to panic and I tried, in vain, to find another way out of the tent.

"That was an extremely pleasant meal, James. Thank you." I relaxed slightly when I heard the Commander's voice. I relaxed even more when the meaning of his statement actually sunk in. It was another signal we used to let the other know that outsiders were safe. I hurried out of the tent in the hopes of getting into the trees before anyone could see me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spock POV**

* * *

As Jim and S'Kendal continued their conversation from lunch, I saw movement in my peripheral vision. I turned to see what could have caused the movement I saw. It was a young female, no more than twenty Terran years by my quick estimate.

She crept out of the research tent and, without my consent, my body started to go after her. But then she looked up at me and it was like the universe stood still for a moment and then she darted into the dense forest without a look back. An action that should not hurt me but it felt like a punch to my abdomen.

"What is it, Spock?" Jim asked me. Something inside of me did not wish to share the experience I had had with the young woman and so I was hesitant to tell Jim.

"Nothing of great importance, Jim." I found myself saying instead. He gave me a skeptical look but dropped the subject in favor of continuing the conversation.

When I turned back around I thought of how Yeoman O'Brian and S'Kendal had seemed to become very close. S'Kendal was always next to, but never touching, Yeoman O'Brian. Yeoman O'Brian seemed to not like leaving S'Kendal's side to even follow direct orders. I am unsure if the Captain is aware of these strange things. If he is aware of them, he has yet to speak of them to me or Doctor McCoy.

"It has been an enjoyable afternoon with you and your people, James, but I am afraid that I have my own duties to perform. If you wish, I may come back tomorrow around the same time and share a meal with you again." S'Kendal said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I am sure my people would greatly appreciate it. I, too, must return to my ship and duties. This afternoon had been quite enjoyable for me and for all of my crew." Jim replied. We all watched as S'Kendal turned and walked to the edge of the clearing and disappeared into the forest without a sound. We waited a few moments before Jim turned to me.

"Spock, S'Kendal was pleasant while we were with him but I couldn't help but think that he was hiding something from us. Do you think your skills at tracking are up for the challenge of finding and following him back to his actual home?" If I were Terran I might have been insulted by the doubt the Captain showed in my abilities to track.

"I will report within the hour, sir." I said instead as I gathered some of my equipment and headed into the forest after the strangest male I had ever met.


	8. Chapter 8

**S'Kendal POV**

* * *

Leaving Mary was the hardest decision I have had to make in a very long time but the Subcommander deserved some answers and we needed to compile our information. I could only hope that Mary would return to the planet's surface tomorrow and we could spend some more time together without being constantly watched by James or the Angry One.

When I entered the forest I started to climb a tree and proceeded to move throughout the forest with ease. I did not bother to cover my passage through the trees since I knew no one but the Subcommander could follow me through the forest.

I reached the camp to find the Subcommander cleaning the dishes I had used when I had brought the Outsiders here for a meal. It was several moments before she stopped and looked over at me.

"I really wish you would learn to clean up after yourself, S'Kendal." She teased me.

"Why would I, when I know that you enjoy cleaning up after me?" I teased right back. She just gave me a playful glare before I helped her clean our shelter. We both moved slowly, we were in no hurry to talk about what we had learned and I was not too eager to tell her about Mary or the strange connection I felt towards her. Eventually we did finish cleaning the shelter and we both sat amongst the tree roots that gathered outside of our small cave.

"They are not invaders, are they, Commander." She stated.

"No, they are not. I did not find any evidence to suggest that they are like the Others. Their leader's mind is quite bright and loud. Did you find any evidence to indicate otherwise?" I asked.

"No but I believe that one of them saw me leave the tent."

"It must have been your imagination since no one raised an alarm." The Subcommander seemed to debate with herself for a moment before she turned to forest surrounding our cave shelter.

"We are really giving these outsiders a chance." She said with some reluctance in her voice.

"Yes, I think it is what our parents would have wanted." I had hoped that my reply would offer her some comfort but I could tell that she was still quite tense. At that moment, Spock came crashing through the forest. Before I could order the Subcommander to stop she was on her feet with her bow drawn and pointed at Spock's lower abdomen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Spock POV**

* * *

When I entered the forest after S'Kendal I watched him take to the trees. He seemed to fly through the forest, similar to a bird flying through the sky. I was hard-pressed to follow him on the ground or the trees. So I stopped and watched him fly through the tree canopy and I took note that the direction he was heading in was the same in which we took to get to the cave where we shared lunch earlier.

"Spock to Captain Kirk." I said into my communicator.

"What's the matter, Mr. Spock?" Jim replied.

"I must inform you, Captain, that I will be unable to track S'Kendal. He is an adept tree climber and I lost him within moments of entering the forest. But I do hypothesize that he is heading to where we shared a meal with him. Would you like me to pursue my theory?" I asked.

"Yes, Mr. Spock, but I want you to report back to me every two hours. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good. Kirk out." I closed my communicator as Jim signed off. With my new orders I headed to the cave we all had shared a meal in. Without the company of my fellow crew members the journey to the cave/tree was relatively short and uneventful.

As I approached my destination I could hear at least two people talking. Since my mission was reconnaissance I went into a crouch and I cautiously walked towards the voices. As I listened to them talk I took note of the hour. I had seven point eight minutes before I needed to check in with the Captain.

I could either reveal myself now or wait and hope that I was not caught when I contacted Jim. My best chance of survival was going to be the first choice. So I stood up and raised my hands, similar to how we had first met S'Kendal, while walking towards the voices.

Unlike when S'Kendal had approached our camp the moment I was out of the forest an arrow was pointed at my heart. The woman holding onto the drawn arrow was the same woman whom I had caught exiting the research tent earlier. She looked like the epitome of perfection to me.

Her hair was a light brown under the sun. She had high cheekbones and a small straight nose. Her lips were full but not dramatically so. But her eyes, her eyes were the color of the hottest flame. It was almost startling how blue they were.

As I continued to stare at her, something deep inside of me started to rise to the surface. It felt like a beast was trying to crawl out of my chest. But before it could reach the surface S'Kendal was ordering the female. And whatever was trying to escape from me did not like that but it started to become dormant once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**S'Kendal POV**

* * *

"Subcommander! Drop your weapon! That is an order." I nearly shouted at her. She looked at me with a blank expression before she slowly lowered her weapon. When I knew she was not going to shoot Spock I turned my full focus back to him.

"Why are you here, Spock?" I asked.

"My captain believed you to be hiding something and asked me to investigate." He said with just as blank and emotionless expression as the Subcommander's.

"I could say the same thing about your people." I coolly replied. Next to me the Subcommander began to tense up again.

"True. If I am intruding I will head back to my people and leave you and yours alone." These visitors were rather pleasant and did not have an undercurrent of deceit among them, so I made my decision. I just hoped that the Subcommander trusts me enough.

"You may stay and have dinner with us, if you prefer. Or you may return to your people." I offered. As I talked with Spock I purposefully did not look over at the Subcommander.

"I would prefer to stay but I must inform my captain." He replied.

"Very well." As Spock pulled out a small device and started talking into it I looked over to the Subcommander. Her face was a black, emotionless mask but I knew she was outraged at my easy acquiescence. She re-slung her bow and turned to face me and spoke for the first time since Spock had come into the clearing.

"If you will excuse me, Commander, I have other duties to perform."

"Of course, Subcommander." I replied. I became anxious over her reaction. She was only formal with me if I gave her a command she disagreed with.

I was also surprised at her request. She must not trust herself to remain impassive and expressionless in front of Spock in order for her to leave me alone with him.

"The Captain is delighted that you have asked me to join you. He wishes for me to learn more about you and your people." Spock said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Of course. Just as I am curious about you and yours. Come, let us prepare the meal." I said absentmindedly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Spock POV**

* * *

"Spock to Kirk." I said in Federation Standard.

"Kirk here."

"I was discovered by S'Kendal, Captain. He has offered to eat with me again. I believe that he is not a threat and would be a great asset to us."

"Hmm. The decision is up to you, Spock. You may either eat with them or come back to the ship." Jim said thoughtfully.

"I would prefer to eat with S'Kendal. I will contact you again when I am ready to be beamed aboard."

"Very well, Kirk out."

"If you will excuse me, Commander, I have other duties to perform." The small beautiful female said in Ancient Vulcan.

"Of course, Subcommander." S'Kendal replied but she was already running through the forest before he could reply. Strangely, I felt a pang of sadness at her departure but I remained emotionless and informed S'Kendal of my decision. At his reply we turned and went into the cave-like structure we had eaten lunch in as well.

"Pardon my Subcommander, Spock. She does not take kindly to outsiders."

"May I ask why?"

"When we were both young children, our people discovered a group of outsiders not far from where we found your group. They seemed peaceful explorers but both the Subcommander and I shied away from them. Our people assumed it was because they were an unknown. So, the Outsiders and my people became quite good friends until one day we discovered them drilling and mining into our planet. When the truth finally came out that all they wanted were the minerals in the planets core without regards to the lives that would be lost, my people went to war." He paused and took a calming breath. "We watched as our families and friends were killed. But after months of fighting the Outsiders left and have yet to return. Our victory was sweet but it left the Subcommander and I here amongst the ruins. So you can imagine why she might be reluctant to accept new people."

"Yes, I can understand. May I ask another personal question?" He simply nodded in reply.

"Why do you accept my people with such open arms if you are so wary of outsiders?" He chuckled softly before replying.

"The entire time I was talking the Subcommander was above your heads ready to fight and kill all of you at the slightest provocation. That and I have a good instinct for finding out lies from truth." As he finished his explanation we sat down outside of the cave and began to eat our meal of fruits and vegetables.

"How many people our onboard your ship?" S'Kendal suddenly asked.

"Almost five hundred humanoid beings. How many of your people are left?" I asked in return.

"Just the Subcommander and I. It has been that way since the Others." He said with a blank expression. This was the first blank expression I had seen on his face since we had met. I could tell that it was distressing topic for him because of this.

He then turned to me and said, "Do you think your captain might allow us onboard his ship?"

"My captain is always looking for reasons to show off his ship." I replied. Just then the female came back into the cave. Again, as I watched her come into the cave something within my chest was trying to claw it way out. Instead of allowing it to consume me I decided to talk to her. I stood from my place beside S'Kendal and raised my hand in a formal greeting.

 _"_ _T'nar pak sorat y'rani."_

 _"_ _T'nar jaral."_ She replied with a blank expression.

"I am Spock."

"I know." She did not seem to feel the need to reciprocate by telling me her name.

"This is my sister and Subcommander, Kre'Treslee." S'Kendal said.

"Sister?"

"Yes. Did I not tell you?"

"No. No matter. S'Kendal may I ask another question?"

"Of course!" He replied. It seems his expressionless face could only last so long.

"How old are you and the Subcommander?" I asked. I could see from the stiffness in Kre'Treslee's posture that she was not comfortable with me so I gave her the courtesy of using her title instead of her given name.

"From what I have gathered from your captain I am twenty-five years old and Kre'Treslee is twenty years old."

"Fascinating."

"Why is that?"

"I thought for sure that the Subcommander was older." I said. I almost regretted noting my observation out loud but S'Kendal did not seem to take offense.

"Why?" He inquired.

"You are expressing emotions while she does not. It is usually younger people who express themselves more than their older counter parts."

"Interesting."

"How is it you can speak our language when the rest of your people cannot?" Kre'Treslee asked from her corner of the cave.

"Your language is the same as the one spoken on my home planet. Though I believe it to be a much older dialect."

"Then the old stories must be true!" S'Kendal exclaimed.

"Old stories?"

"Tales we heard when we were younger about a planet. It was said that our ancestors were explorers that became stuck on this planet with no way to escape. It was then told that one day our home planet would find us and take us home." Kre'Treslee said from her corner. "But they are just stories told to children who dream of the stars."

"How else do you explain his knowing our language, Kre'Treslee?"

"I have insufficient knowledge to form a hypothesis." At her response S'Kendal rolled his eyes and looked to me with a pleading look.

"Spock please tell my sister that the old stories must be true!"

"I cannot. Her logic is sound. Though I do believe some of the stories hold some truth but I do not believe them to be the whole truth." I looked out of the cave and noted the setting sun. I needed to get back to the Enterprise and report back to the Captain.

"If you will kindly excuse me. I must be returning to my captain and ship." I said as I stood up.

"Of course, of course. Will you be back tomorrow?" S'Kendal asked. I looked over at Kre'Treslee and again I had the feeling that something was clawing its way out of my chest.

"I do not believe so, S'Kendal. But I will ask the Captain if he would give you both a tour of the ship tomorrow."

"That would be wonderful, Spock."


	12. Chapter 12

**Bones POV**

* * *

"What is taking Spock so long?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sure he's fine, Bones. He said he was going to ask questions. I'm sure that S'Kendal has some questions of his own." Jim said with his signature smirk. Just then Spock walked through the Med-Bay doors.

"Good to see you, Mr. Spock. How did your investigation on the planet go?"

"It was very informative, Captain." He said. There was a small continued silence and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Out with it, Spock! It's like pulling teeth to get ya' ta' talk." That green-blooded hobgoblin just raised an eyebrow but he finally did start his tale.


End file.
